Undreamt of
by Steahl
Summary: Rogue, 8 kids...and a soon to be father? Chapter nine up, Homecoming!...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters. Everything they do in this story belongs to me! Clear distinction, no suing.

Undreamt Of

Prologue

It was raining. How fitting. Rogue looked out her window at the sullen clouds as she donned her black dress. She knew this would happen, his words echoed in her ears "Chere, I love yah. Gambit have ta say dis fore he leaves." He had given her a beautiful silver necklace. It was actaully an inhibitor that him and Beast had cooked up. With a touch of a button, she could touch someone. What made it dear to her now was the inscription on the inner edge "Always Chere" followed by the ace of hearts. She fingered it now, memory still flooding her head "Keep dis so you always know Gambit come back." That was the day he left with Scott and Hank on a mission. No one else knew why, but they had gone, jaunty and sure. They hadn't come back. Fresh tears spilled down her face as she remembered that day, him waving to her as they left. She sighed and walked out the door.

The bereaved wives of the deceased were seated up front, and it was a lovely funeral, as funerals go. Rogue didn't notice, Jean and Trish were clinging to her sobbing. Rogue, alone, sat dry eyed through it all. "He gave me dis necklace so ah'd know he was comin back!" She believed. She accepted the sympathy and the tears, but through it all, believed.

She believed as she attended Trish's funeral. Suicide.

She still believed, four months later as she helped Jean pack. 

"Thank you for your help Rogue." a heavily pregnant Jean said. " I just have to leave....leave all this behind. I want my girl to grow up safe. She's all I have left of Scott...."

"Ah understand Jean. Your retirin, and frankly gal, yah deserve it. Jus don get upset when auntie Rogue drops by tah visit wit yah."

"You are always welcome Rogue. You'll like Alaska."

"No promises there shugah. I don much care for de cold. But ah'll try."

"Thank you Rogue. Good Bye."

******************************************************************

By the end of the first year, her faith was faltering. So she kept busy. Lately, she had been accepting more solo missions, more dangerous mission. Some said she had a death wish. Sometimes they were right. She sat now on a ridge overlooking a dingy warehouse in the middle of nowhere. She watched as large cages were offloaded and moved inside. Even from this distance she could tell that the cages held humans, or more rightly, mutants. It was a slaver stash, standard run. Get in, bust up the bad guys, grab the kids and scoot out. She didn't expect the HF (Humans First) activists to bomb the place. 

As she watched, fire blossomed from the roof and the workers scrambled away. Leaving the kids. Rogue flew from her post, signaling the 

x-men frantically as she flew. Inside the building there was fire, blood, and screaming. She worked fast and hard, pulling kids out, going back. As she left with her eighth child, the building collapsed and crushed all that remained. She spent another hour digging out the remaining children, none with breathe in their bodies. Numb, she turned to see that the X-men, too late to save the children, were treating and soothing the ones she had. 

It was too much pain, losing kids. There were no placations like "He knew what the job entailed. He knew the risks." These kids had been out playing not more than a week ago, carefree. The oldest saved from the fire was only nine, the youngest , only fifteen months. She watched them all now, seated in the blackbird. And she wished with all her heart that they could have a normal life, not be trapped by their powers. Like her, like them all. 

When the jet touched down she went directly to her room. There was an envelope waiting on her bed. It was addressed to her, or more correctly, to one of her pseudonyms, Mary Darkholme. It was from a law firm. "Why not more bad news?" she told herself as she opened the envelope.

We regret to inform you that your mother, Ms. Raven Darkholme, has passed away. You and your brother are named as her only heirs. All funeral arrangements have been made per your mother's request. Please contact us in order to discuss the will . We are available at (796)549-7645. Call, day or night. Thank you.

Winchester and O'Mally Law Firm

Rogue, in tears, threw the letter at the wall. She then curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

******************************************************************

Rogue awoke, depressed and bleak the next morning. "Everyone! Everyone ah know is dead or dyin. Everyone is fightin this horrible future and ah jus don' think ah can handle anymore!" She picked up the letter and called the law firm.

Rogue sat in the officer of Ms. O'Mally and gaped in shock. Raven had left her, specifically, around four million dollars as well as an estate in Mississippi. The picture sat in front of her, a charming place. It was three stories tall, and rambling with two wings. She was told that the house had no less than twelve bedrooms and six full baths. Then there was the Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, Rec Room, Den, Library and Garage! She was in shock. Ms. O'Mally seemed to understand and waited patiently for her top regain her composure. "Ms. Darkholme, I know this may come as a shock, but these are all yours. The bank account is already in your name and the deed to the house is right here." The attorney pulled out the documents. Rogue signed them and left.

******************************************************************

As she rode in the cab back to the mansion, she thought about what to do with her new wealth. No ideas came. Sighing, she paid the driver and walked into the house. She was immediately assaulted by the screaming of children and the frustrated shouts of her fellow X-men. She followed the noise to the rec room where Bobby and Betsy were babysitting. Or attempting to. When she walked into the room, a hush fell and into the silence, the youngest said "Mama!". A glimmering of an idea started to take root as she relieved the two hassled X-men and sat with the kids. 

As the weeks passed Rogue sat with the kids often, learning their names, and their personalities. Sarah was the oldest and she watched the other children like a mother hen. Next oldest at 8 (and a half!) was Johnny. In every way, he reminded her of Bobby. He was followed by quite Justin, Maggythe insanely active, Thomas the good boy, Dreeny the elf girl, Kurt the prankster, and the youngest whom she dubbed Raven. She loved them, and in return, the children all flocked to Rogue. That decided her.

******************************************************************

"Professor!" the cry rang through the halls of the Xavier Institute. "Professor the children are gone!"

"Relax Jubilee, I know. They are in good hands." Charles Xavier said as he read a letter for the third time.

Professor, ah hope ya'll can forgive me. The children an I am goin to mah place in Mississippi. We're gonna be a family like ah never dreamt of, and they'll all get to be kids. That's what's important, they'll be as normal as ah can let them be. Don worry about us, and tell the others ah'll write. Ah may come back, when the kids are grown and mah soul can handle it. Until then, ah love you all.

Love

Rogue

******************************************************************

__

So what did you think? This is only a prologue, more chapters to come, so don't worry. And for all you Cyke, Hank and especially Remy fans, don't worry. In the words of a friend "Don't worry, they're only Marvel dead"

__

So don't kill me!


	2. Misgivings

Disclaimer: I admit it! I am using pre-existing characters! I don't have the creativity or inclination to create such stunningly complex characters! They belong to Marvel! Okay, butt kissing over. Everyone in this story, except Rogue and references to the X-men are MINE! MINE! MINE! (Insert Raspberry noise)

****

Undreamt of

Chapter one: Misgivings

Rogue sighed as she reviewed the events of the last few days. Her first purchase with her newfound wealth had been of all things, a van. Not even a cute minivan but a full sized monster that guzzled gas somethin terrible. Getting car seats was a little easier on her pride; the clerk at the store had taken one look at her list of ages and sizes and said "Daycare?" She hadn't answered, only smiled as he helped her install the seats in the van. She was glad none of her fellow X-men had seen her pull up in her new wheels, they were all out on missions or enjoying their limited free time. She'd gone inside to find the children, relieving Jubilee of babysitting duty. She'd then sat with the children and asked each one very seriously "Do you like it here? Would you like to live here? Or would you like to live with me in Mississippi?" The answers had been a resounding and heart warming "We wanna live wit you!" except for little Raven, who gurgled happily.

The next part had been hard, writing her letter to the man that for so long had been a father to her. Finding the words to say "Ah'm sorry, ah'm runnin away, and ah'm kidnapping the munchkins ta boot." had been humbling. She had looked around the room, then at some of the children curled up napping and had realized this was a huge step. She had never been a momma, never even really knew what mammas was supposed to do, and here she was been baptized by fire! But she couldn't back out, no matter that she loved this school, and her family, the X-men, the children needed her more. Regretfully, but resolutely she had laid the letter on Prof. Xavier's desk where he could easily find it. Just at that moment, Sarah and Johnny came into the room, smiling from ear to ear and carrying several bags. "We got us all packed up Rogue!" They cried as they dropped their burdens "Can we go now? Where are we going?" Rogue had smiled and given them the picture of the estate to drool over as she left to pack her own belongings. 

Things had gone smoothly, all the children were packed up quickly and quietly and they were on their way. Things had been going smoothly. They were stuck in traffic and all the children were fully awake now.

"Johnny, stop hittin Thomas!" Cried Sarah.

"I ain't hittin him!" Came Johnny's reply.

"Rogue, Johnny's hittin me!" Thomas wailed.

Rogue sighed again. "Johnny, you hit him again ah'll whup ya good yah got it?" she yelled back.

"But I ain't hittin him honest!"

"Yes he is Rogue! He's usin his stupid powers!"

"They ain't stupid, yours are stupid!"

"All right" Rogue growled, she could just feel the migraine waiting to happen. "Johnny, no powers in the car or when we stop you ain't gettin a kiddy meal got it? Sarah, let me know if he starts again."

"Yes ma'am"

******************************************************************

"Momma! Maggy's lookin out my window again!"

"Am not, I'm lookin at the picture book that came with my kiddy meal!"

"She is too! She just did it again!"

"No I wasn't I was lookin at you with my tongue out!"

__

Twins, why did they have to be twins? Ran through Rogue mind as she listened to the bickering in the back seat. _Just three more states to go then home_._ That is if I make it that far. If I don't just turn around right now! If I don't strangle them all!_

******************************************************************

"They're all asleep now" said Sarah who was sitting in the front seat next to Rogue. 

"Good, we're almost there. Will you watch for the sign please?"

"........."

Rogue looked over at the small child curled up asleep next to her and smiled. "It's all right shugah; you earned your rest today." Maybe, despite all the stress and the headache, maybe it was worth it. She sang quietly to herself as she drove the rest of the way to their new home. It wasn't until she had parked and was thinking on how best to get all the little sleeping bundles inside that she realized the tune she'd been singing was a lullaby that Irene used to sing to her. She smiled; everything was going to be fine.


	3. A Place to Rest

1 Disclaimer: X-men not mine, Marvel no sue. Everything else though…  
  
1.1 A Place to Rest  
  
Rogue and the children trooped through the house, admiring each room that was opened. They were currently in the kitchen, and it was huge. Maggy and Thomas were crawling around in the cupboards, Johnny and Sarah were pointing out why the cookie jar should go here…Dreeny and Kurt were seeing how loud the echoes in the room were, and Justin was following rogue holding Raven.  
  
"Alright! That's enough outta ya'll! If ya'll do this in every room we'll nevah pick out the bedrooms…" Immediately, all the children fell silent and watched Rogue expectantly.  
  
"Mamma Rogue?" Sarah piped, "You mean we'll all get a room? A whole room just to ourselves?" The children looked hopefully at Rogue. Rogue smiled and pretended to think really hard "Well shugah, I have no clue what we do with all the spare rooms if'n ya'll don't…" Riotous cheers erupted from the children…and it took a full minute for Rogue to calm them again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rogue smiled as she let the children loose in the bedroom hall. She simply watched for as the children she had given up her life to, settled themselves into rooms. There was much running and jostling until it was determined that all of the rooms looked alike, and each one shared a bathroom with one other room. Then they sat in the hall to talk.  
  
"I want the one right here!" Sarah pointed at the door behind her.  
  
"We gonna have these two and share the bathroom!!!" Maggy and Thomas cried.  
  
"Well, I want the one at the end there…" Johnny pointed.  
  
Dreeny shyly pointed to the room that would share a bath with Sarah's, Sarah smiled and nodded her head. Kurt ran down the hall to the room next to Johnny's; Johnny groaned, but grinned. Justin was still holding Raven and rocking her slightly "Where is Raven gonna sleep Momma Rogue?"  
  
Rogue smiled and took Raven "She'll sleep in mah room until she's big enough to have a room ta herself."  
  
Justin looked at Raven and smiled "Can I have a room near you then? I need to stay near her…"  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and reviewed the layout of the mansion near the master bedroom… "I dunno if there's any rooms near mine shugah, but if you want, we'll find you something…"  
  
Justin leaned over and kissed Rogue's cheek "Thank you Mamma rogue." Just then, Maggy came running up… "All the rooms are white! None of them are pretty!" Followed by Sarah "She's right, they're all very boring rooms…"  
  
Rogue grinned once more. "That is our first order of business, after groceries. Everyone, to the van!!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Rogue was having fun. They had hit the furniture store like a living tornado, children scattering to the four corners. A hassled sales man almost dropped dead on sight, but overcame his surprise and approached Rogue. "May I ^ahem^ help you M'am?"  
  
"Why yes sir! My children and Ah will be needin eight bedroom sets. Could you be kind enough tah help us?"  
  
The man flushed then smiled. "Eight? Eight! Why yes M'am, this way!"  
  
Surprisingly in under and hour all of the children had there bedrooms picked out…that left only Rogue. She drifted among the bedroom sets, judging the color, wood grain…nothing caught her eye. Then she saw it, a set that took her breath away. It was set made in light cherry wood, with a dresser and carved mirror…a four-poster bed with an elegant drape canopy. It was out of place in the gaudy show room, it belonged in grander settings…like a mansion in New Orleans. She senses tears gathering in her eyes and quickly turned away. She fingered her necklace "He'll come back, ah know" she whispered to herself. "Sir, this'll be our last order." She said gesturing at the set.  
  
"Right away M'am! We can have them delivered within the week!"  
  
"Thanks shugah. Come on kids! We gotta get supplies for paintin our rooms!" She called out as she wiped her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter! Sorry for being so late in updating, but I've been working on another story of mine called "Leorii" ! If your reading this, would you mind browsing Leorii and telling me what you think? Thanks! 


	4. On the Wings of a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not, _do not, own the X-men. But I do own everything else in this story. If you try to take any of my characters…we're going to have issues._

**Undreamt of **

**On the wings of a storm**

          Rogue closed the cover of her diary, stretched her back, and sighed. Thunder pounded the study window, and made her glad she was indoors. It had been a month since her and the children had moved into the house, and things were beautiful.  Rogue had even discovered a few "surprises" left by her late mother, Raven. Surprises like a whole level under the house that echoed the Xavier mansion in miniature, with a med lab, rec-room, war room, weapons room, and even a mini danger room.

The only thing that still worried her was Justin. He had been sleeping on a cot in her room in order to "be near Raven".  He still couldn't explain why he needed to be near her…and the one time he had slept down the hall, Raven had screamed all night. She assumed that Justin exuded an aura of calm, or peace…or maybe the two just really liked each other.  Rogue didn't know. That is why she had started her diary. Just to write down things that occurred to her during the day. It was a simple way to keep track of her emotions and thoughts and see, later down the road, if her guesses were correct. _How evah did yah do it proffesah? How did yah keep sane?_

          Scooting back from the desk, she stood and started her rounds. Walking first down the bedroom hall, alert for sounds, giggles, shuffling…but there was nothing to be heard. The children were blissfully asleep.  Next was her own bedroom, to check on Justin and Raven. Raven was asleep in her crib, chubby fist curled around a bear. But stepping beyond the crib, she began to sense that something was wrong. 

          Justin's cot was empty, the blankets in disarray…and the window was open. Rogue cleared the distance from cot to window in a rush, every sense alert…straining her eyes for any sign of the boy. At the sill was Justin's nightshirt, ripped beyond repair and bloody. A pained moan floated in the window, carried by a rain heavy breeze.

          Rogue belated realized that she was gripping the window casing as chunks broke off in her hand. Someone had broken into her home and hurt her child! Fury lent speed to her flight as she gently scooped Raven from her bed and brought her down the hall to Sarah's room. "Sarah, wake up shugah, ah need yah to watch her for a second alright? Ah'll be right back, ah promise."

          A bleary eyed Sarah rubbed grit from her eyes and sleepily took Raven. "S'alright momma, I got her." She mumbled.

*   *   *   *

          Headed out the door, Rogue flipped the security on; no one else was going to break in tonight. The cool wind slapped rain into her face as she stood still and listened. Nothing could be heard over the wind and rain, so she went to inspect the window. No tracks, no evidence of a fight, nothing. Rogue bit her lower lip, worried. Then she heard it, the low, feeble groan.

          Following the sound led Rogue to a small copse of trees that formed a small clearing. There, huddled at the back of the clearing was Justin, moaning. "Justin shugah? What's wrong? Why'd yah leave like that?"

          "Momma Rogue, My back hurts…I didn't want to scare Raven…"

          Rogue walked to the small figure and looked; his back was a mess of torn skin and blood. Something moved under the skin shreds, feebly pushing against the last layers. "Okay shugah, can yah stand up and hang on tah me? Ah don want ta touch your back when it's like that. Ah'm gonna take yah inside alright?"

          Justin nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Rogue's neck. Together, they got inside and down to the infirmary.

*   *   *   *   *

          "Alright shugah, lay still. We're gonna find out what's happenin to you…" Rogue deftly manipulated the scanner above the bed. It showed her an interesting sight. "Shugah, yah got bones where there ain't usually bones! What does it feel like when they flex?"

          "It hurts my back some…but it just feels like I gotta strech…"

          Rogue came to a rapid decision. "All right shugah, I'm gonna give yah some medicine to kill the pain, then I'm gonna fix your back alright?"

          Justin nodded.

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue waited until the pain killer knocked Justin out, then she looked for a scalpel. _Please lord; let me be right…please let this be right… She gently cut away the last shreds of skin…_

*   *   *   *   *

Dear Diary, 

          Today was a miracle. Justin's got wings! Beautiful wings! I gave him the loft in the library as his room. It has a door that comes into my room, plus it'll let him practice flying. All the other kids are jealous of him, and they are teasing him cause his wings are purple…but they are wonderful. Raven loves them, I even let him fly Raven around the room. I can't wait to see what else my kids have in store for me…I can truly say, this is the first time I've been truly happy in a long time.

                                                Until next time,

                                                                   Rogue

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue closed the cover of her diary, and went on her rounds.


	5. On children and paint

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men…unless you count the many many comics I own…or the writings in which I use the X-men…or having Stan Lee's soul in a mayonnaise jar…nope, don't have ownership of the X-men.

Author's note: I am finally back! 

**Undreamt Of**

**On children and paint**

****

Dear Diary,

          Evah wonder what happens when yah try to paint a room with tha help of seven munchkins? It ain't pretty. Ah'm just thankful I survived…and that this place has some wonderful hot watah heaters…

          Rogue leaned back from her book. There was most certainly a hell where several children wielded paint brushes, she had been there today.  They had all started on Dreeny's room. She had chosen a wonderful color, a deep, deep lilac that was almost a midnight blue…it had looked just as wonderful in her hair and on her pointy little ears when Kurt decided to turn too quickly…He had, of course, smacked Johnny right across the face. Johnny retaliated by lifting the paint tray above Kurt's head, then accidentally losing control of his powers… 

          Between the two, they had started a paint fight that everyone was a part of. It had ended when all the paint miraculously stopped flying around the room and hit the walls squarely, coating every inch perfectly. Dreeny had stood in the middle of the room, green, glowing words in the air around her, mumbling. She collapsed after the paint was applied. That effectively stopped the war. 

Sarah had trooped of to her own room to "paint by herself", Maggy and Thomas thought hat was a great idea…Johnny and Kurt went to the kitchen for lunch…Rogue lightly stepped across the painted floor and felt Dreeny's pulse, it was normal. And even as she checked it, Dreeny's eyes fluttered open. "Momma? Momma can you see the stars I did?"

"Stars shugah?" Dreeny pointed to the ceiling, and sure enough, hovering in miniature was the Milky Way. It looked perfect. "How did you do that shugah?"

"I don't know momma…I just saw the way I wanted it and told the light…" she shrugged helplessly. 

"It's ahlright if yah can't explain…why don't yah get washed up?" She nodded and stood up.

An interesting colored boulder across the room took that moment to unfurl it's lilac bespeckled wings "Is it safe to come out?" Justin glanced around the room, holding an entirely paint-free Raven.

"Yes, it's safe to come out"

"Raven and I are going to my room…call if you need us…"

*   *   *   *   *

After a quick shower herself, Rogue went to the kitchen to check up on Johnny and Kurt. To the male mind, there are many mysteries…one of the main ones… "Can two pounds of meat fit on half a piece of bread?" was never meant to be answered…especially in Rogue's kitchen.  Especially when both culprits were covered from head to toe in still wet paint. Two yanked ears later, the two were off to the showers.

She could hear twin giggling coming from down the hall…their doors opened to reveal the twins, grinning from ear to ear, and finished with their rooms. Inside, it looked like two paintbrushes, wielded by completely insane gods, were used…each with a different color. Lines of slime green trailed around strokes of Indigo blue in a heart stooping and eye searing manner. It was almost modern art…as well as completely impossible. There was no way the children could have reached the ceiling…her eyes trailed upward to see a sickening, slimy smiley face on the ceiling.

Rogue closed her eyes and then looked at the twins "Are both rooms done?" She asked in a mostly normal voice. The twins nodded. "And how did you reach the ceiling?"

Maggy nudged Thomas in the ribs and he spluttered "If Justin is allowed to fly, we can too…"

Rogue sighed, she could just imagine the flying tag game they were playing while painting the two monstrosities. "Get cleaned up and you can go eat"

*   *   *   *   *

Sarah was quietly and quickly painting her room, an interesting shade of not-pink mauve. She had a step ladder to reach the top of the ceiling and did not seem to require any help, Rogue left her to it.

Meanwhile the two boys, Kurt and Johnny, still dripping form their hasty showers, where waiting in the hall "Can we paint our rooms now????"

"Of course, of course…" A team of three was much more effective than a team of eight. Johnny's room was done in a little over an hour, a forest green. Kurt's paint on the other hand, was dripping slowly off the brushes. It looked clear with a tint of green… "Shugah, I think they mixed this wrong, we may have to get yah some more paint…"

"Don't worry Mom…it's supposed to be like this…" Kurt called out as he and Johnny kept enthusiastically painting. "You'll see…"

The paint went on like clear nail polish, leaving almost no evidence of being painted, Rogue's misgivings grew…When the room was finished, Kurt and Johnny eyed the room then conferred among themselves. Rogue only heard snippets of their conversation "…sure, yeah…do it, can't hurt…just a test…" Kurt walked over to the door while Johnny drew the curtains. With a wrist gesture worthy of a showman, Kurt flipped off the lights. The entire room glowed in the sudden dark, as did the three painters. The boys walked around, inspecting their work and breathed a "cool" in unison. Rogue shook her head and grimaced.

*   *   *   *   *

Dinner was rather uneventful, as all the children seemed worn out, but happy, after the dishes were done, they each stumbled off to their own works of art and collapsed in exhausted slumber. Rogue headed to her room and heard Justin talking to Raven as he tucked her in "…of course I like it! It's beautiful, you did very well…" Rogue stepped in the room and watched "You sleep well now, I'll be here" Justin gently kissed raven's hair then stepped away from the crib. He gave Rogue a good night hug and went to his own bed.

Rogue went to kiss Raven, but something was nagging at the back of her brain…she ducked her head under the mobile and pecked Raven's cheek, then it struck her _Mobile? I didn't get her a mobile for the crib… It was a delicate glass web of dangling crystals rainbows…and completely unfamiliar. She stood and stared for a moment, then walked to her book shelf. She retrieved her diary from the row of leather bound volumes and started to write._

*   *   *   *   *

…all in all, I can't say I hate painting…I just nevah want ta paint another room in this house. That is an idea though…painting for a lesson for the children, right after I get all the school books they'll need. I think they'll like having canvases. And Dreeny does magic, the twins fly, and Raven…I don't know. Sometimes I wondah if ah took on a bit much here…alone…

She stopped as the ink began to blur and smudge where her tears hit the pages, then continued.

…Ah think ah need to get control of mahself, ah can't keep breaking down like this…ah just wish…Ah'm sorry diary. Ah'm going tah bed before ah soak you through.

                             Rogue

She closed the cover and sniffled a bit, then showered and went to bed.

*   *   *   *   *

**Back at the ****Xavier****Mansion****:**

          Emma sat across from Xavier in his cozy little office. "These are the reports on those children you found Charles, their potentials. I am asking you to release them to my school for training; you are equipped for children so young here."

          Xavier leafed through the reports and glanced at Emma, she seemed worried. "Why?"

          "You can see what they will be Xavier, all alpha mutants, all strong enough to potentially level a city…can you honestly tell me they shouldn't be trained?"

          "They are children. They are living their lives as children; someone I trust is caring for them all."

          "Someone you trust? They aren't here?"

          "No."

          "You foolish man…how could you let that happen? Let them slip out of your hands…"

          "I did not own them."

          "Fool" Emma stalked out of the office, anger showing in every manicured inch.

          Xavier sighed and leaned back in his chair. On his desk was a letter from Rogue and the children to the team. He picked it up and placed it in a small black box, along with the first letter she had left on his desk and the reports. "Forgive me Rogue…it's for the children's safety…." He checked all his files, pulling all information on rogue and the children, and their current address. When it was all in the box, he went to his book shelf. The left one shifted an inch to reveal a plain brick wall…a wall with one loose stone, big enough for the box.

*   *   *   *   *

That's it for this chapter! Thank you all for waiting for my computer to get back online! For some reason, the school computers did not like ff.net…


	6. Salvation on Canvas

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the X-men. I cannot. It is forbidden by the Gods.

**Undreamt of**

**Salvation on Canvas**

****

          A blank canvas sat in front of her…it was the only blank one in the room. Today had been art day after the lessons, and she was surrounded by messy masterpieces. An open bottle of wine sat beside her as she contemplated the empty field of canvas, for today was an anniversary.

          The crimson of the wine reminded her of his eyes; always burning red when he looked at her…she could remember his smile, his smell…even his favorite cigarette brand. And today was the two year marker, two years since the funeral, seven months of being a mother. She fingered her necklace "Ah so wanted to be raisin our children shugah…tahgetha…ah know yah'd love them Remy…ah just know…"

          Her hand shook and she gripped her necklace harder "Where are yah? Yah promised swamp rat…promised we'd be married afta yah got back…" The clasp broke in her hand, the smooth silver sliding down her throat in a cool glide. It laid spread across her offending hand like a beautiful, lifeless snake. It struck a chill through her body that she couldn't seem to stop.

          She turned her back to the canvas reserved for her and clutched her arms about herself. She was determined not to cry…so she distracted herself. 

          Sarah's canvas was covered with a family scene. All of the children were portrayed in minute detail, and standing behind them all, was Rogue herself…smiling. In precise, gold letters, Sarah had written "This is the Family God gave me" It was perfect, right down to the mischievous grin on Kurt's face as he reached forward to pull Dreeny's hair. The painted Rogue was reaching her hand to the side…perhaps to stop Kurt, or perhaps to hold someone's hand…but none of the painted children were near that painted hand. Beside Rogue was blankness…as if the painting wasn't finished. It started to draw her mind back to Remy…so she glanced away.

          Johnny's canvas was an inept carnage scene. Godzilla rampaged through Tokyo, half a person clutched in his mouth. Great green claws were holding a math book that was being shredded and rained down upon the fleeing people. Despite herself, she smiled at his unsubtle statement. Then she noticed the eyes…crimson with black pupils…

          The next was done by Justin and his constant companion Raven. Small chubby hand prints were liberally sprinkled around the entire area in colors ranging from red and yellow to bluish purple. Justin had taken a brush and drawn shadows for each of the handprints…and antennae to those that overlapped to form butterflies. But there was one spot…under all the prints…a large black hand had been placed upon the canvas first, trails of red flowed along the palm, reminiscent of blood flowing…the colorful butterflies all seemed to be flocked around this dark spot…gently feeding from the flowing liquid…She shook herself and chastised her rampant imagination. But she still turned away.

          Maggy's painting was a jumble of random lines and colors…as if a she hadn't cared about making a picture, but about making a mess…or modern art. Thomas's was the same…then it occurred to her. She slid the twin painting together until their edges touched and stepped back. A picture began to form from the random strokes. A river started in the upper corner of Maggy's colorings and meandered to the bottom of Thomas's…stones lined river, and trees. Two children were sharing a swing that swung from the branches of a drooping willow. They were being pushed by an indistinct person whose brown hair was blowing in an errant breeze… 

          Kurt had drawn the back of Dreeny's easel because he didn't have a fruit bowl to look at he had said. Rogue had to admit he could copy quite well…even the wood grain was painted correctly, right up to the scorch mark on the corner of Dreeny's frame. Strange, she had never noticed how much the remnants of Sarah's brief anger at Dreeny looked like the ace of spades. She glanced over at the original to see if the painting was a fluke…it wasn't.

          On the business end of Dreeny's easel rested her painting. All cool trees done in greens and browns. The lines were indistinct, fuzzy, giving the glade a surrealistic feel…a dreamlike quality. Fireflies danced among the twilit branches forming arcane patterns and forms if one looked long enough. But the glittering points of light Dreeny had painted did not hold her attention…her eyes were drawn to the shadows, a large one in particular that seemed to almost be a man leaning against a tree. There was only one spot of fiery red in the whole scene…right near the shadow…where a cigarette would be. Rogue moaned and turned, once more facing the blank canvas.

          The wine bottle was empty, her vision swimming through unshed tears…she picked up a paintbrush and let her heart lead her hands all the while sending a litany out…like she imagined a telepath would, almost a prayer in it's intensity. "Remy…ah love yah…ah need yah…come home…"

*   *   *   *   *

          He awoke to the piercing cold that accompanied his iron bonds, his mind foggy from sleep. There was a muffling silence and the quarters were still blacker than soot…he should have been sleeping. But he was more awake than he had been for a long time. His pulse was pounding so hard he was afraid that the others would hear…slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He tried to catch the elusive tendrils that had pierced his exhausted slumber, puzzle them out. 

          He was number 19 in chain 3, the numbers had been burned into his brain, it was his name…his existence…had always been. But unlike the last time he had thought of himself…there was a nagging doubt; a hole in an elaborate story that he had believed. Perversely he tugged at the hole…widened it…started to covertly tear it to shreds, because on the other side he could see something…something important. He was convinced it was a voice from there that had awakened him. Suddenly, the last bits of the fable melted, and he stood on the other side. He knew with an absolute certainly that something on their last mission had gone wrong…he had let someone down…He was an X-man. He remembered his name. Not a number, not an epitaph, but a true name: Remy LeBeau. 

          His eyes glowed crimson in the darkness, he gently stretched his muscles and massaged his torn, bleeding fingers. He was quite prepared to spend the rest of the sleep period opening his shackles and finding out where he was...

          Whoever had caused Rogue's tears was going to pay.

          He had been gone for a little over two years…but now, Gambit was back. He almost pitied them.

*   *   *   *   *

          She was doing dishes and waiting for the Tylenol to kick in and stop her headache. She had been up all night, painting…but drunk as well. She couldn't remember what she had painted…she would check when she finished the breakfast dishes. At least today was Saturday, the kids had no class and were therefore outside playing, leaving her in peace.

          The sudden cessation of pain in her temple was a blessing, she brushes wet fingers through her hair and smiled, enjoying the breeze and childish shouts that floated through the window. Last night had been rough, she had cleared out the wine she had bought to augment the wine cellar, but today was full of sunshine. She trailed her fingers to her neck, yawning tiredly, and froze. Her necklace was missing…her inhibitor…Remy's gift…

          She started to panic then remembered that the clasp had broken…it would be easy to fix…she just had to be careful with the kids…

          Her thoughts were interrupted as Justin flew straight at the kitchen window, Raven clinging to his back. He stopped mere seconds before colliding with the screen. He looked worried, near panicked… "Momma! Momma Rogue…come quick…Dreeny fell in the creek! Sarah and Johnny pulled her out but she's not breathing…"

          She thought fleetingly of finding the necklace…but she had no choice. She hoped… no, she prayed that her powers wouldn't realize they weren't being repressed as she flew through the kitchen screen and on toward the sodden elf child that was her daughter.

*   *   *   *   *

Dear Diary,

          Today was fulla suprises…as usual. Ah apologize for not writtin last night, but ah was stinking drunk. Ah painted a portrait of Remy while ah was drunk…it makes mah chest hurt. It looks jus like him, with that little secret smile of his, and his laughin eyes…ah hung it in mah room, right above the desk. It's easier tah believe when ah can see him. 

          Ah broke mah necklace…and the inhibitor in it. But Dreeny fell in the creek…she needed CPR…and ah touched her…nothing happened! Can yah believe it? Dreeny is alright…a bit shaken, but fine. Ah let her sit on the couch wrapped up all warm in a blanket an watch Labyrinth three times in a row like she wanted…

          Did ah forget tah mention last night was an anniversary? Ah got through it…for awhile there, right when ah was the drunkest ah guess, it was almost like Remy was there…but ah'm rambling…ah'm just so relieved…ah don't know what ah'd have done if Dreeny…if Dreeny…nevah mind. Se's okay, that's what counts. Ah'm going tah bed.

                                                                   Rogue

*   *   *   *   *

          She closed the diary and looked up at her painting. She hadn't lied, it was perfect. All the little things she knew of him…all the little mannerisms. It was as close as she could get to him, and for now it was enough.

          She left the room to check on Dreeny, who was sleeping through the fourth run of Labyrinth, not noticing the shadow that was defying logic and hovering over the painting, making the sly smile look like a sinister snarl…or the thin red lines running from his fingers…

*   *   *   *   *

**Xavier Institute:**

          There were whispers running rampant through the school. Ugly whispers. Bobby didn't believe them, he couldn't. Rogue was a wonderful person…she would never have harmed the children…but Xavier wasn't speaking about her at all…no one had heard from her…or the children...in months…

          He made up his mind and walked into Xavier's office, and was surprised when the professor snatched a small black box from his desk and hid it in his lap. "Professor?"

          "Yes Bobby?"

          "I have a question…about Rogue…"

          Xavier sighed and stared him in the eye "Bobby…"

          "I'm her best friend! I deserve to know…is it true?"

          "Which rumor? I can assure you that she is sane and harmless, the children are safe…"

          "Then why haven't we heard from them?"

          "It's for the best…"

          Bobby stared in horror as the words dropped from Xavier's lips "Bullshit Professor" He stalked out of the office, slamming the door. The minute he did, he heard a purring voice in his head.

          Emma's saccharine tones slid through his brain like poison "Didn't I tell you he was hiding them…Keeping you all away from her…"

          Bobby hung his head, unable to defend his mentor "She would never hurt the kids…"

          "Not willingly…but just think on it Bobby…Xavier needs soldiers…the kids are all alpha level….and he is the strongest telepath on earth…in the emotional state she was in when she left, Rogue would be easy to…control."

          Bobby clenched his fists and tried to breathe through the anger that swam into his head "…no…"

          The white queen laughed in his head "No? Think on it my friend…" Then she was gone, and Bobby…Bobby was thinking hard.

*   *   *   *   *

Tah-dah!!! What do you all think?


	7. A Day of Rest

Disclaimer: Several people own the rights to Marvel comic characters such as Rogue…I am not them unless my rampant split personalities are hiding something. 

**Undreamt of**

**A Day of Rest**

****

          It was a beautiful Sunday morning…at least she was sure it would be when the sun came up. She looked at the clock and groaned. Five o'clock sharp…and the screaming had begun. From the sounds of it, Kurt had snuck into Dreeny's bedroom again. The child's high pitched shrieks could be heard through the walls as well as the thick down covers on Rogue's bed.

          She sighed and threw back the covers, her breathe hissing out as her feet sank into her slippers…there was something cold…and gooey in her leather house shoes. She picked one up to examine, pouring a thick, brown substance out on the floor…they were full of pudding. Kurt…again. "At least it betta be Kurt…ah don't think ah can handle two trickstas…"

          She hopped down the children's hall…wiping goop from her foot as she went. "Hold on Dreeny honey…Ah'm comin…" She reached the elfin child's door and it swung open of it's own volition. The little girl was standing on her bed, screeching, as a large spider skittered around and around her floor. The then the spider did a cart wheel. It was roughly the size of a six year old child.

          Rogue grabbed it's leg and shook it hard "Kurt, yah better switch back now and apologize tah Dreeny…" The spider's legs shrunk make into the body…the whole twitching and melting until it looked like her little Kurt. A very annoyed little Kurt.

          "Mamma! You spoiled it!"

          She tucked the child under her arm and smacked his bottom…he gave a surprised yelp and wiggled…but sometimes super strength came in handy. Dreeny had stepped off the bed and was beginning to work herself into a fine fit of rage "Look what he did!" Her little finger pointed to a poster on her wall. The familiar faces of the child's favorite movie "Labyrinth" stared back at her…but each now wore a very ineptly drawn mustache…

          Rogue glared at Kurt "You get to buy her a new one…"

          "But mamma…it's not like it's real or anything…it's just a movie…"

          "It's your sistah's property Kurt, an your gonna replace it…Now, you are gonna sit in a corner until my alarm goes off" She traomped out of the room, carting the boy along. She glanced at Dreeny one last time before closing the door "You get yahself back tah sleep shugah"

          Dreeny watched the door close, tears still in her eyes "It is real Kurt…you'll see. I'm going to ask the goblins to get you…"

*   *   *   *   *

Rogue left Kurt sitting in a corner of her room while she went out to get the morning paper. It was the same old depressing news…the leading presidential candidate was smiling up from the front page, a "Humans First" pin sitting on his expensive suit jacket. The popular polls put him ahead at 78% of polled citizens. She snorted as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. "Momma Raven would have shot him already…"

          She flipped the page, skipping the political section entirely. The sun rose, spreading rose tinted fingers among the trees outside the window…birds chirped…and three sets of feet pounded down the stairs…

          "I bet we catch a whale today!"

          "There's no whales in our crick!"

          "You wanna bet?"

          "Oh good morning Momma…can you pack us a lunch so we can go fishing down at the crick today?"

          Rogue set the paper down and rose to comply while Johnny, Maggie, and Justin raced to fetch their fishing poles. They came racing back in as she wrapped sandwiches in wax paper, poles bobbing and thwacking around. She caught a particularly hard blow across the back of her neck…the fishing line tangling in her hair. "Ow..ow ow ow ow…don't pull!!!"

"Umm…that looks pretty stuck…"

"Should we get scissors?"

"NO! No scissors…Ah can get it…" She reached up to gingerly work the fishing line free…a few minutes and pulled hair later, she was no longer and extension of the fishing equipment.

Rubbing her head gingerly, she sent them out with a cooler of sandwiches and juice and watched them walk down the wooded path. She turned back to her cooling coffee and grimaced "Those little punks stole my comic page!"

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue's morning alarm finally went off at nine thirty; releasing Kurt from his four hour punishment…The small boy patted his growling stomach and trotted off to the kitchen. It was empty…a cup of coffee sitting on the table…the paper in disarray…he shrugged to himself and snagged some cereal.

          Half way through the bowl he heard the oddest sound…it was like rain…or breaking glass…curious, he followed the sound to it's source. Raven was sitting in the hallway, her face twisted in toddler fury, pitching crystals at a group of furry…things…they were carrying a limp form with purple wings down the hall.

          Kurt gasped, fruit loops falling from his mouth. "What are those things?"

          Beside him, Raven howled as the things yipped and darted…carrying Justin around the corner. Her eyes started to glow an eerie yellow…and the small child floated down the hall, following the creatures.

          Kurt blinked "Those weren't…She didn't…I fell asleep in the corner. That's it, I'm asleep…" He wound up his fist and punched himself… "Ouch…guess not…where were those things taking Justin?" He started to sneak down the hall, following in the wake of the floating toddler.

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue blinked her eyes open and wished she hadn't…the most grotesque little creature she had ever seen was staring at her…and beyond him she could see the walls of Dreeny's room "This the one boss?"

          Dreeny pulled the goblin away with a sigh "No, this is momma…go try again."

          "Okay boss" The goblin trotted off as another group dragged Justin in. Rogue blinked "Dreeny? What's goin on?"

          "I'm sorry momma…I just wanted to show Kurt that they were real…"

          "Honey…they aren't real…it's just your mutant magic shugah…"

          She stomped her foot "They are real…I asked them to come and they're here…"

          "And you're feeling tired aren't you shugah?"

          Dreeny pouted "No…hey…be careful…that's not him either…Ooo…don't step on his wings…"

          Justin whimpered as a goblin treaded on his pinions, but didn't wake up. Rogue licked her lips, thinking. "Shugah, ah already dealt with Kurt…yah need tah send the goblins home and let us go…"

          Dreeny wavered over to her bed; sinking down…great bags under her eyes…then the goblins trouped back in with a very annoyed Sarah "Put…Me…Down…" Three little goblins suddenly burst into flame. They dropped Sarah and ran around in circles…colliding with one another and screaming. Sarah dusted herself off and turned to the door, a look of fear on her face.

          Raven floated in on a wave of pure power, searching for Justin. "Jus'in…Jus'in…momma!" She waved her chubby arms in the air and growled at the goblins…silvery crystals began to grow around the magical constructs, leaving them cocooned in a frozen scene of fear. Then the goblins melted away, Dreeny collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

          Raven floated down next to Justin and patted his cheek, smiling happily…her anger forgotten…while Rogue rushed to the bed. "Dreeny, Dreeny…wake up…" 

The child blinked her slit pupiled eyes open and started to cry. "I'm sorry momma…"

          "I know…but ah'm gonna have to take your movie away anyway…as punishment…and yah get to clean up this mess…and apologize…"

          The child nodded and went to fetch her beloved video. 

*   *   *   *   * 

          It was five o'clock in the evening when Rogue finally changed out of her night gown. She was sitting in the kitchen again when three very muddy children came in…proudly slinging a string of fish into her lap. She jumped, pushing the slimy, twitching things onto the kitchen floor "What the…?"

          "We caught them momma!"

          "Can we eat them?"

          Rogue eyed the pile of fish "Go get cleaned up…ah'll…work with these…" The children stomped upstairs to the showers…leaving a pile of fish staring at her "What ahm ah supposed to do with these?"

          The fish just twitched some more…staring at her pleadingly…she got a knife and tried to figure out the best way to get through the slick looking scales…but she just couldn't do it "I wish yah was here swamp rat…yah'd know how tah do this…" She gathered the flopping fish in her arms and swiftly flew them to the creek, releasing them all.

          When she came back in…she fished a package of fish sticks out of the freezer and popped them in the oven…crossing her fingers.

*   *   *   *   *

Dear Diary,

          It's been a long day…and I've never had t hand out so many punishments in one day…

          The page began to blur and her head dropped to the desk.

*   *   *   *   *

          Bobby paid the grim looking man and took the photos from the envelope he had slid across the table. The large, glossy photos showed Rogue…a year older tan he had last seen her…but still looking good…and assorted children. A small piece of paper fell out with a Mississippi address on it. He grinned. Emma's private eye had really paid off…it was time to go see what the professor was hiding…


	8. Breaking the Ice

Disclaimer: Nope, the Cheetos are not mine.

Author's note: I know many of you are demanding to know what exactly happened to Remy…and I'm going to tell you this now. Something bad…but it's too long to add to this story line. So after I finish Undreamt Of I shall begin his story. Don't worry, he shall, of course, appear in this fic…

**Undreamt Of**

**Breaking the Ice**

          It was class time. Each child was at their desk…moderately behaved…Raven cooed happily from her sling on Justin's back.  Maggy and Thomas were busily coloring the book they were creating for English…Kurt was trying not to get caught pulling Dreeny's hair while Dreeny was trying not to get caught stabbing Kurt with her pencil. Johnny was chewing on his pencil as he finished an essay for history…and Sarah…Sarah was sitting in front of Rogue's "teaching table" and calmly asking about nuclear physics.

          "Ah'm sorry shugah, that's not a subject that is offered through tha home school folks. I'll get ya a text book when ah find one for sale alright?"

          Sarah sighed and almost pouted "I guess I could research chaos theory until then…or maybe genetic recombination…" she walked over to the school computer and expertly logged onto the internet.

          Rogue watched her with a bemused smile "All she needs is blue fur an Hank would go bonkers an adopt…" she was interrupted by two furious shrieks as Kurt yanked and Dreeny stabbed….

          Before they could blink, the two children held by Rogue…who was floating above their desks…looking angry…immediately the two looked slightly scared and sorry…Rogue shook them both by their collars "Ya'll know better…I have some math pages for ya both…" 

          The two groaned and stuck their tongues out at one another. She had just gotten them settled…on opposite sides of the room…when the doorbell rang. "What in blazes?" she muttered as Sarah turned around, automatically assuming control of the "class" as Rogue left.

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue swiftly walked through the halls, rapidly trying to determine who would be at their door. They had no close neighbors…no deliveries due today…nothing ordered…she pulled open the door and froze. Sitting on her doorstep was Bobby Drake. Overcoming her momentary shock she smiled, the dazzling southern smile that had melted far colder hearts than that of one Iceman. "Bobby!"

*   *   *   *   *

          Bobby had sat on the doorstep for about an hour before bringing up the nerve to ring the bell…and when Rogue answered, he had feared for a moment that she would not be happy to see him. His fears were vanished the moment she smiled. He reeled for a moment, suddenly realizing how badly he had missed her…he smiled, pulling his shades off "Nope, I'm Thomas Drake, his evil twin."

          Evil twin or not, he was drawn into one of the warmest hugs he had ever received and all he could think for a few minutes was _Lucky Kids…_when the warm, fuzzy fog finally receded from his mind, he found himself in a kitchen with Rogue happily making coffee. 

She sat in front him, setting a cup down, and he noticed something different. It wasn't the hair…the face…the clothes…she wasn't wearing the necklace. It shocked him…as much as he had hated what that necklace symbolized, he didn't think she would have ever gotten rid of it. He sipped his coffee, the world realigning itself around him. Could it possibly be?

          He blinked, finally paying attention to what she was saying. She wanted to know about the mansion…he nearly coughed as he swallowed too quickly "Well, Storm and Bishop are finally married…Kurt's living at Muir with Kitty, wedding soon to come…Warren is finally over Betsy and raising a child he adopted…Logan has taken to being the phys ed teacher like he was born to do it…Jean visited last month with her daughter. It's a little red head she named Rachael…Jubilee and I finally managed to slip the professor some Rogaine…we also slipped him green hair dye, so we call him Chia Charles now…you know, the usual. How have things been here?"

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue blinked, absorbing the rapid fire facts. Then she happened to see the clock. Three O'clock…time for the kids t have recess…she excused herself for a moment, slipping down the halls once more to get the kids…to see an empty room. She started to get a really bad feeling.

*   *   *   *   *

          Justin casually walked into the kitchen, Raven in her sling staring intently at Bobby. "Who are you?"

          "I'm Bobby"

          "What are you doing here?"

          "Drinking coffee…"

          Justin flapped his lavender wings in annoyance while Raven climbed out of the sling and toddled over to Bobby's leg. She looked up at his face and screwed her face into a mask of anger, growling. Bobby's eye twitched. Justin bundled Raven in his wings and glared at Bobby "Raven says you're going to hurt our momma. Go away soon or we'll make you."

*   *   *   *   *

          A few minutes after the odd couple had left, two more bounced in. Or flew as it were. Maggy and Thomas landed on the table and looked at Bobby "Hello"

          Bobby grinned "Hello"

          "Are you gonna be our daddy?"

          He could just feel the headache coming…"I don't know…"

          "We say you can be our daddy." The twins latched onto Bobby with death grips, hugging him like there was no tomorrow…if they kept it up, there would be no tomorrow for Bobby Drake, fearless X-man in his prime…

          In between gasping chokes he decided to carefully explain the things necessary to become a father…specifically, he said "Go ask your mother"

          The twins glanced at each other and grinned smiles of pure delight. Maggy sped off, crowing something about wedding flowers while Thomas went in search of rings…

*   *   *   *   *

          A golden retriever poked it's head in the kitchen door as Bobby worried his lip fitfully, Rogue was going to kill him…not that he'd mind…great way to go…it took a few minutes of panting for Bobby to notice he dog. 

          It was looking at him.

          It was creepy…and it was looking at him.

          But…it had such big, brown eyes…

          It raised a paw, cuteness incarnate and shook with Bobby. It rolled over…it walked, sat, stood…then waited for something, glancing from Bobby to the kitchen counter…

          …and kept glancing.

          …Bobby…

          …Kitchen counter…

          …repeat…

          …twelve times….

          Then Bobby caught on "You want a treat!" he glanced at the counter and saw just the thing…a cookie jar. He fished a large, obviously home made cookie out and held it out to the dog, who took it with a happy yip…

          After he finished wolfing down the treat, he did another routine…and started glancing at the counter again…with a grin, Bobby continued to feed it…

          A few minutes later, a petite, elven child walked in…and she looked angry. "If he gets cookies I get cookies too!" she said as she stomped her foot. 

          "I don't know if you kids are allowed to have cookies this close to dinner…" meanwhile, the dog had stretched in such a way that his rear end was high in the air…and pointed in Dreeny's direction…wagging…

          Dreeny did the only sensible thing she could think of, she kicked the dog. The surprised canine rolled rear over muzzle and landed ungracefully on his back, a look of shock on his puppy face. Dreeny smiled "Mom's gonna be so angry that you ate all those cookies before dinner Kurt…"

          The retriever quickly morphed into the beloved form of Kurt and begged for mercy. Dreeny simply walked out, leaving Bobby to gape and bang his head on the counter.

*   *   *   *   *

          Sarah poked her head in next, her eyes lighting up "Ah1 An adult! Could you give me a hand wit my report? What do you know about deoxyribonucleic acid polymerase separation techniques?"

          "Ummm…it's complicated"

          "I know. I want to know specifically about the isolation of related gene filaments without the destruction of pertinent data that is encoded…"

          "Oh" he squeaked "Why didn't you say so?" 

          "Is it better to use a protein capsulated chemical separator or modified viral targeting?"

          "This is a report?"

          Sarah looked at Bobby "You're not an adult are you? You just look like one…do you shift like Kurt? Never mind, I have research to do…" she bounced out.

*   *   *   *   *

          Bobby was idly forming a mini ice-castle on the table when a blonde head appeared at his elbow "I can do that…"

          The ice castle began to grow spiraling turrets…small ice flags flew from thin poles and an army appeared in the inner courtyard...Bobby grinned. An opposing army marched around the outside of the castle…

          Johnny formed cannons and a moat…Bobby trebuchets and siege equipment…

          Spiked walls…crossbows…laser guns…rocket ship escape pods…aliens wiping out the castle and armies…soon the war had spread all over the kitchen. Bobby held the counter and north wall while Johnny had won the table, stove, fridge, door…and the demon child was slowly advancing on the ceiling territory!

          Bobby watched with a sense of dread as the frost crept across the ceiling…icicles forming and weaving themselves into marching armies of something or other…all his brave little army men on the counter started to wave little white flags…"Traitors!!!! Never give up! Never surrender!" the army was not agreeing with him. He whimpered "I'm your creator!" they didn't care…Johnny crowed in triumph as he encompassed the kitchen, then sauntered out the door.

          Bobby was left in the thoroughly iced kitchen as Rogue came back in.

*   *   *   *   *

          Five hours later, he finally put away the mop and bucket. The children had been put to bed and he finally had time to go find Rogue again and…talk.

          He wandered through the halls and finally located the master bedroom. He stepped inside, seeing Rogue at her desk…and his eye was caught not by her soft hair spilling down her neck, nor by the elegant hand writing something…but by the painting that glared down at him.

          His hands clenched into fists…anything the children had done, he could have taken. Anything…but this…he could just imagine a loving hand painting that sneering, loathed face. He could even imagine Rogue talking to the painting on cold evenings…

          Evenings she could have been writing to the institute…could have been laughing at home instead of here. Home where she belonged. He suddenly started to believe all the little whispers…Rogue's actions over the past two years had not been like her…and grief could only be blamed for so much…and now this…

          He had seen first hand how powerful some of these children were…how devastating would those children be properly trained? 

          It had all seemed so innocent…Rogue just needing time to recover…being a caring mother…

          But Xavier received letters from her and hid them.

          Xavier had hidden the address from her friends…

          Xavier could have quite easily influenced a grieving woman…

          Xavier…

          He fixed his cold rage on Xavier, because the object of his hate, the suave, fiendish Remy was beyond his reach. He cleared his throat, frost hissing on his breathe. "It's been an enlightening visit Rogue, but I gotta get back…I'll see you later sometime alright?"

          Without another word, he left, leaving Rogue shivering and wondering…

*   *   *   *   *

          Shre waited a few moments, glancing up at her painting in worry, seeking comfort…then walked to the front door to set the alarm. She wasn't the only one there. Justin and Raven were both standing three, equal looks of distaste and anger on their faces "He better not come back momma…"

          She shooed them off to bed, biting her lip "Don't worry shugah…" she spoke to herself "Ah don't think he's coming back…"

          She hurried back to her room, chilled…and continued to write her diary entry.

_…Bobby just left…and ah hope he doesn't return…he scared me for some reason…I'm leavin the security systems armed twenty four seven now…_

          She set down her pen and closed her diary, still cold. Several cups of hot cocoa later, she was finally able to stop shivering…

*   *   *   *   *

There we go, apologies to all those that were awaiting an update to this fic…now that I am on summer break, they shall be more frequent…and a note to a reviewer (who will remain anonymous for their safety)…go in for X-gene testing, I received your demand as I typed this chapter…so you must be psychic…


	9. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, simply because slavery is illegal in the United states…otherwise…

Author's note: I know it has been awhile since my last update on this story but please forgive me, many things have come up, plus I was stuck on ideas…but now, here it is…also, please do not ask where Gambit has been and what he escaped…this will be a separate story that I shall begin after I have completed this one.

**Undreamt Of**

**Homecoming**

          He stalked quietly through the woods, senses honed by years of captivity alert…searching…soon he saw what he was seeking. A man was leaning against a tree, cigar lit and staring at the stars…Logan was the man's name…he could trust Logan.

          A piece of shadow himself, he sat down opposite Logan and stared at the ground that he had given so much to see "Homme Logan…"

          Logan jerked and sat up straight, letting the cigar fall for a moment as the newcomer's scent hit him… "Gumbo? What the hell? Didn't hear you walk up…When...how…?"

          Remy grinned, a hollow parody of his normal grin and cocked his head to the side "Remy got his ways neh?"

          "Yeah, sure bub…where you been? It's been…"

          "Remy know. Been six years…Remy check de paper."

          Logan shifted himself around uncomfortably "You know I ain't gonna push ya if you don't want to talk about it, but I assume there's a reason you came to find me instead of going into the mansion…"

          Remy fiddled with a leaf for a moment and sighed "Oiu. Remy got some t'ings te settle…he not up to de mansion, and de X-men...not now…"

          Logan drew in the slightly altered scent of his team mate and knew where the conversation was going "You're lookin for Rogue."

          "Oiu. Been te her window an she not der…"

          "She's gone…"

          Remy leaned his head back against the tree behind him and started to shake…he knew it. Rogue had always been impulsive…emotional…he should have realized that she had either moved on…or died…

          Logan decided to ignore the cajun's shaking for the moment and continue "She left about five years ago…took a buncha kids we saved and went to set up house."

          That shocked him. Kids? "Where?"

          Logan shrugged "Don't know. Haven't heard from her since…she's doing alright though, every few weeks Xavier gets a letter from her. He's been hiding their location…for good reason."

          Remy caught the lower shift of Logan's voice and stared at his friend "Someone want te find de filles?"

          Logan nodded "A few people. Supposedly every flaming one of the kids is an Alpha level…and someone's been spreading rumors that Chuck's actually controlling Rogue, making her train an army for him…" 

          That confused him a moment, even as he started to feel a growing rage at the world in general "Chuck de one as never could get inte ma Chere's head…"

          "Yeah, well, lot's of people are starting to overlook that little fact…"

          He was suddenly overwhelmed by an intense need to be by Rogue…by the kids…to protect… "Remy need te find dem"

          "Talk to Chuck. If you need help persuading him…" Logan unsheathed a handful of claws for emphasis

          Remy turned to leave, coat swirling about him "T'anks"

          "Welcome back from the dead Cajun…"

          "Remy not back yet...he workin on it though" he slid into the shadows.

          "Ain't we all." Logan stood up and headed towards the mansion. The Cajun was going to need a few things…

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue ran a hand through her hair and growled to herself, hunched over her diary…

          …Six years diary. Six years…why am ah still waitin? Lord knows ah love Remy…love him more than he'll ever know…but the kids, the kids need a father…especially the boys. They need someone as can teach them…

          Maybe we'll all jus pack up an visit the mansion, give old uncle Xavier a heart attack...maybe Logan could…

          "What are yah thinking gal? Logan would nevah put up with all the kids…even if ah jus asked him to take the boys campin…ah, gal, yah need to get a grip…"

          She set down her pen and looked up at the portrait of her love "Ah'm going nuts Remy. Yah durned swamp rat…why can't yah be here? Ah miss ya so much it hurts…an little Raven's sayin we're gonna have a daddy soon…it better be you yah hear?"

*   *   *   *   *

          Remy sat in Xavier's office looking at the man that held the key to his future…he was trying hard to focus on Xavier...to listen…but a voice other than the crippled telepath's intruded _Ah'm__ going nuts Remy…ah miss ya so much it hurts.._

          He shook his head and promised himself at the emerald eyed beauty that he would be there soon… "Remy be needin the address homme…Remy goin home."

          Xavier wrinkled his face in a look of deep sadness "Remy, I cannot compromise their position…" he said, nodding to the walls.

          Remy, born and bred to intrigue, understood the meaning behind the words though. He narrowed his red on black eyes and looked around. He nodded slightly "You be compromising no'tin proffessur. Remy an Rogue belong t'gether, ain't no'tin you can do te stop dat…"

          Xavier smiled slightly and held a hand to his temple "It seems I have an emergency in the dormitories to take care of. You better be gone before I return…" he wheeled quickly out of the room and closed the door.

          "T'anks" he whispered as he started to search eth office, top to bottom. The filing cabinet he dismissed, it was too easy to access, therefore would not hold the information he needed…

          His eyes fell on the bookcase and he smiled…closer inspection revealed that there was no dust a bookcase's length in front of the last shelf…meaning that this shelf could move outward. After that it was a synch. 

          Remy pocketed the box that had been hidden and swung out the window after he had replaced the bookshelf. 

          Behind him, the door swung open and Xavier wheeled in, smiling.

          Remy walked back into the woods, playing with the box…inside were files on Rogue and the children…and every letter that Rogue had written…for a moment, he simply sat breathing in the rich scent that accompanied her letters.

          His reverie was interrupted by a low chuckle "Hey Gumbo, you gonna sniff her letters all night or are you going home?"

          Remy smiled, well and truly, the spicy smile that made women swoon as he looked up at Logan "Remy goin home"

          "Well, you'll need this then…" Logan grinned in return as he stepped away from the bike he had been leaning against. Two packs on the side proved to hold some of Gambit's old clothing, an overnight kit, and some food "I figured you'd be driving straight there…tell the kids Hi from me alright? When things calm down a bit I'll visit, see what she was able to do with that ragtag group of hers…"

          Remy grasped Logan's arm in thanks and drove off into the night. He had a way to go…and then he had to make sure he was still wanted…

*   *    *   *   *

          Rogue paced around the kitchen…today was Saturday, no school for the kids…it was a bright, sunny day…and yet she felt anxious, full of energy…as if something was about to happen..

          She scrubbed the counter for the third time and forced herself to sit down and analyze this odd feeling of anticipation…

          Just as she was starting to see, to understand…she lost her concentration as three elated children came bounding in the door…followed by the scruffiest, muddiest dog she had ever seen. 

          Johnny, also covered head to toe in mud grinned, ignoring the mess he was making and looking at Rogue with pleading in his eyes. "He followed us home…can we keep him?"

          Behind the erstwhile ringleader, Maggy and Thomas held the squirming creature and smiled angelically "Can we please????'

          Rogue eyed the group and threw her hands in the air "Bathes for all ya'll. Now, and the dog. Do yah see what yah did to my kitchen floor? Once everything's clean again, ah'll decide on the dog."

          Cheerfully, the group marched back outside to the hose and Rogue banged her head on the table.

*   *    *    *   *

          Raven and Justin were walking outside, Raven exclaiming over the butterflies and Justin simply following happily when Raven lifted her head and looked towards Rogue's bedroom window. "Daddy?"

          Justin followed her gaze to see a man sitting in the tree by Rogue's window…but he wasn't as trusting as Raven. "Raven, bubble him and bring him here."

          Raven complied, crystals growing around the intruder to form a bubble which drifted gently out of the tree and to the two children. Justin soon found himself facing one Remy Lebeau…who wore as shocked an expression as Justin himself.

          Justin was the first to speak "Hey…we know you…you're momma's painting…"

          Raven clung to Justin's arm and nodded, smiling "Yep. Daddy!"

          Remy, needless to say, was a bit overwhelmed and his silver tongue was no were to be found. "uh….bonjour?"

          "There is a front door you know…" Justin continued irritably

          That sparked a reaction in Remy "Remy got to make sure he welcome firs'"

          "Why wouldn't you be? Momma's been waiting a long time for you…"

          "Cause Remy been gone a long time…mebbe she change…mebbe no want to see me no more…"

          Raven walked over to Remy and took his hand, making him flinch, but he soon recovered "You'll be alright Daddy. It's all okay now. We'll take you inside and keep you secret until you decide to come out…"

          Remy blinked down at eth six year old girl that held his hand…and looked at the lavender winged boy that was simply smiling. 

          Justin laughed "Don't ask me, she's the one that sees the future…I just take care of her."

          Bemused, Remy let the two children push him through a bedroom window. Once he was safely ensconced in a spare bedroom, the remarkable pair left, only to return a few moments later with an elegant, leather bound book "This is Momma's book…maybe you'll believe us if you read it…"

          The moral side of him quailed at reading what was obviously a personal diary…but he needed questions answered…

*   *   *    *   *   

          Rogue threw the rag into the bucket and sighed. Mud gone. Children clean…mutt, well, the mutt was looking at her. 

          Cleaned up a bit, it wasn't so scruffy looking, and it was certainly a puppy…who was looking at her. And thumping it's tail on the floor.

          She sighed "He's gonna be ya'lls responsibility…ya'll know that right?"

          Johnny, Maggy, and Thomas all nodded "he can sleep in our rooms, and we'll feed him, and wash him, and walk him…and play with him…and…"

          She grinned, holding up her hands "Ahlright, ahlright, ah believe ya'll take care of him…but if ah ever catch ya'll neglectin him, ya'll be hurtin got it?"

          "Yes Ma'am"

          Rogue smiled and glanced at the clock "Now get yahselves off to bed."

          The troop, dog in tow, complied.

          Rogue smiled and finish cleaning up, then headed to her room.

*   *   *   *   *

          Remy stood, transfixed, by the portrait. He had snuck into Rogue's bedroom to return her diary…and seen the painting. How could he not stare? It was him…

          And it more than convinced him.

          He moved silently to the window sill and sat down to wait.

*   *   *   *   *

          Rogue walked into her room, still full of energy and high strung, but determined to relax. She left the lights off, striding confidently through the room to her desk. There she lit the single light there and opened her diary. 

          She flipped quickly to the last page and stared, stricken, and what was written there…not in her hand, but another's...

          Remy missed Chere too.

          "Who…how dare…" she stuttered, overwhelmed…who could play such a cruel joke on her?

*   *   *   *  *

          Remy watched from his perch in the darkened room and felt his heart flutter…he had almost forgotten how she looked…how she moved…how her voice sounded…

          But now, he had made her angry…he couldn't have that "Remy wrote de truth. He missed you"

          It made him smile to see her whip around in the chair to stare at the window…but it made him even happier to see the crystal tears of happiness in her eyes "Swamp rat?" she breathed.

          "Oui" Remy slowly stood, scars and muscles protesting, but it didn't matter…all that mattered was going to hold Rogue…who was standing to reach him.

          He melted into her embrace and sighed, face buried in her hair. Despite himself he started to shake…desperate for this to be true…to be real…

          Rogue simply held him and waited patiently for him to talk…and soon, he did. "Remy sorry he gone so long, he had to wake up, den he have to wake everyone else up…after dat he have to figure out where he be, and how te get back…Chere still want te marry Remy?"

          "Ah course ah do."

          That night, Rogue simply held Remy as he cried.


End file.
